Madeleine
Content Author: Fenoxo Madeleine (AKA Maddie) is a sort of sexual golem-morph made from pastry. This giant, voluptuous being is taller and broader than a minotaur, with flesh that is either made from chocolate or chocolate-colored pastry, "clothes" made from blue icing (save for a "bra" made from whipped cream topped with cherries), green gumdrops for eyes and white hair like whipped cream tied back in the style of a cinnamon bun. She grows taller and curvier as she takes in sexual fluids from others and lactates vanilla icing; the more sexual fluids she takes in, the more she produces. Creating Maddie A short mini-quest allows the player to be involved in creating her by going to the Bakery in Tel'Adre; each time they enter the Bakery menu, there is a chance of triggering a scene where a minotaur chef will ask if the player is willing to help with his experiment. If the player agrees, then the minotaur charges the player with retrieving a vial of Bee Honey - warning the player to only get the regular stuff, as Pure Honey is too strong for his purposes - and a vial of Lust Draft. When the player has both items, triggering the chef's appearance is a random event, but more likely than triggering it in the first place. When he appears, the player is given the option to give the chef the honey and aphrodesiacs he asked for, or to lie and claim not to have it. If they lie, then the chef will remind them what he needs and ask them to bring them to him. If they give him the ingredients, he starts mixing them with other ingredients, including his own cum, and exhorts the player to go and wait at the tables; he will bring the player some of his creation when it's finished. The player is presented with the option to either wait patiently, or slip out. * If the player sneaks away, then Maddie is cancelled as an encounter; nothing happens, and she cannot be encountered in the game. * If the player waits, then the chef's "experiment" goes in directions he doesn't expect and gives life to a bimboish, horny, voluptuous pastry-golem. The newly baked Maddie promptly rapes her creator, eventually drawing the PC to see her. She advances on them excitedly, prompting the player to either run away or stay to talk to the bimbo cupcake-girl. * If the player runs away, then the next time they come to Tel'Adre, they see a scene where a weeping Maddie is escorted to the gates by a fierce-looking Urta and several guards before being banished from the city. * If they stay to talk, then Maddie, in her air-headed fashion, binds them with special icing and has her way with them. Male and herm PCs are milked of their "icing", much like her creator was. Female and genderless PCs are forced to suckle from her breasts and drink copious amounts of her special icing, which increases Body Thickness by +10 and decreases Muscle Tone by -10. Whatever the player's gender, Maddie calms down thanks to their assistance; her creator takes her as an assistant and promises to keep her out of trouble. He also adds a new mundane treat, the Giant Cupcake, to the Bakery's list of produce. After Maddie has been created and Shouldra recruited as a follower, a new scene can occur at the bakery. Here, Maddie is shown to be much more intelligent (and significantly less slutty) than her introduction scene implies. She takes orders at the register, and will blush and apologize to the player when she notices them. Trivia * Maddie is currently a one-time event character; even if a player helps calm her down, that is currently her only sexual scene in the game. The possibility exists that more will be added. * Maddie was created as a result of a bet between Fenoxo and an artist named Jacques00; Fenoxo agreed to write a pastry golem into the game if Jacques drew one first. He did, and so Maddie was added to the game. * Maddie's "inspirational artwork" features her as having an optional "futa eclair" that apparently comes out when she is "super excited". As yet, it is unknown if this aspect will get into the game; given Fenoxo's self-stated fetish for herms and futas, it is likely.